Me And You
by grissom07
Summary: GSR STORY! Takes place after Sara's kidnapping. This is my pay back to some friends who have given me major cliffhangers on their stories.
1. 1 Introduction

**Me And You** – Chapter 1

After Sara's kidnapping by the miniature killer, Grissom was going insane emotionally. He ended up slipping on his secret relationship with Sara. When they found Sara, Grissom wouldn't leave her side. The team processed and managed to get enough to put Natalie away. Grissom stayed at the hospital with Sara. He didn't leave until she woke up. When she woke up she realized he was there. After a while she asked him how long he had been there and he responded, "A week." She sent him home to shower and get some rest. He didn't' want to leave her, but he didn't want to fight with her either. So he spent his days in the hospital with Sara and his nights at work or home on Sara's orders.

Two months later when Sara recovered enough to go home, Grissom took her home. The whole lab knew at this point about their relationship. Ecklie thought about saying something to Grissom, but never did. Grissom really didn't want to go to work every night but Sara insisted. He would go to work and call her on his break.

When Sara completely recovered and returned to work everyone was excited to have her back. Halfway through shift Ecklie came in the break room where the team was seated, and asked to see Sara and Grissom after shift in his office. They kind of figured it would happen, but they were not worried.

At the end of shift Sara and Grissom went to Ecklie's office. "Great you're here. Have a seat." Grissom and Sara walked in his office and sat down. "Now that Sara is back at work something has to change. Sara, you are going to have to transfer or go to days."

"Actually Ecklie, she doesn't," came a voice from the hallway. Ecklie, Sara, and Grissom looked towards the voice. It was the sheriff.

"What?" exclaimed Ecklie.

"She can stay here on graveyard. Grissom just can't handle anything to do with her pay or evaluations. Catherine is still qualified to do that. Right?" said the sheriff.

"Fine… You can leave," said a very defeated Ecklie.

Grissom and Sara smiled at each other, stood up, thanked the sheriff, and left to got home.

**_TBC.._**


	2. 2 Disappear

**Me And You** – Chapter 2

Months went by and everything returned to normal with the add in of Grissom and Sara being able to be a little more open. They didn't have to sneak glances at each other or hid the subtle touches.

The team was called in early to investigate a triple homicide. The scene was cleared. The team walked in the house and started processing. Nick took the perimeter. Catherine and Warrick took downstairs. Sara and Greg went to the kid's room upstairs. In the kid's room the father and son were killed. The father shot in the back on his way into the room to protect his son. The son also shot and killed in his bed. He looked about the age of ten. Grissom also went upstairs, but to the parents' room to find the mother killed in the closet in a fetal position. They all processed like usual. David and Doc came to take the bodies. When Nick finished outside he helped inside. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg finished and went back to the lab with their evidence. Sara got her things together. Grissom was still finishing up a little. Brass offered Sara a ride back. Grissom said he would be leaving shortly. Brass and Sara left. Grissom finished and packed up his things.

As Grissom gathered his evidence and took it to his Denali he felt something jab into his back. A hand came to his shoulder. A man whispered in his ear, "Don't make and subtle movements and get in the car." Grissom did as he was told. "Start up the car and let's get out of here." Grissom again did as he was told. The man was sitting in the seat behind Grissom. All of Grissom's evidence was sitting in the house. The only thing he managed to put in the Denali was his kit. The man directed Grissom to drive out of town towards the desert. Grissom could feel the gun poking him in the back of the head. When he went to slowly reach for his phone the man told him to keep both hands on the wheel where he could see them. 'Well there goes that idea,' thought Grissom and continued to drive to the middle of nowhere.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was looking over their evidence. After Sara had been back for about a half hour and hadn't heard or seen Grissom she started to get worried. She walked out of the layout room to his office. He wasn't there. She walked around the lab asking everyone if they had seen him. No one had. She called his cell phone. It rang and rang until she got his voicemail. She left him a message, "Hey Griss. It's Sara. I haven't seen you since I left the scene with Brass. I was just wondering where you were. Call me when you get this. I love you," and she hung up. She went to the break room and found the rest of the team.

"Did you find Grissom?" asked Catherine.

"No and he didn't answer his cell. I think something is wrong," said Sara with tears in her eyes.

Nick immediately got out his phone and called Brass to let him know. Brass headed over to the scene. Nick drove Sara, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg to the scene as well.

At the scene they didn't see his Denali. Brass came out of the house as the team pulled up. He didn't look happy. Brass walked over to the team and said, "His evidence is all bagged and sitting just inside the front door. He's not here."

Sara started to cry and Nick comforted her. Catherine had tears in her eyes, but held them in. It had been six months since they found Sara and now Grissom was missing. They looked all over for evidence to see if something happened. They got nothing. Brass put out an APB on his Denali.

**_TBC..._**


	3. 3 The Find

**Me And You** – Chapter 3

The man had Grissom pull off to the side of the road. They got out and the man told Grissom to start walking. They walked into the desert. Grissom went to put his hands in his pockets, but the man stopped him and took his phone out of his pocket. They continued to walk to the middle of nowhere. Grissom dragged his feet a little.

"So where are we going?" Grissom spoke for the first time to the man.

"Somewhere. Just shut up."

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. Now shut up and keep walking."

They had been walking for a good hour now. It was hot. They reached this little cabin like thing I the middle of nowhere. The man forced Grissom inside. He had Grissom sit down in a chair and he tied him up.

"I'm not going anywhere you don't have to tie me up. You're the one with the gun."

"Better to be safer than sorry," said the man making sure he had tied Grissom tight to the chair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brass got a call that they found Grissom's Denali on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. The team went to where the Denali was found and processed it. They found some hairs in the backseat. Greg and Nick took the evidence back tot the lab. Brass, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and other officers started following the track that Warrick had found leading to the middle of nowhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom would stay quiet for a while and then ask this man that was holding him hostage a question. The man would answer it and then tell Grissom to just shut up. The man was pacing back and forth. To Grissom it looked like he had no idea what the hell he was doing. Then a question came to Grissom's mind that he couldn't believe he didn't ask sooner. "Why are you holding me hostage?"

"Good question," the man laughed.

"Seriously why are you?"

"You collect the evidence don't you?"

"Yeah… Did you murder that family?"

"So what if I did?"

"It's just a question. Why?"

"He works with me. He got a promotion that I should've gotten. The family wasn't supposed to be there."

"Where was the family supposed to be?"

"The kid was supposed to go to school. I thought his wife had a job."

"So you didn't think of all the possibilities? And when you got there he ran to save his son. If you shot him you would have to kill his family as well. They were witnesses."

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Grissom stopped talking. The man paced back and forth again. He stopped at a window. "Shit!" said the man looking out the window.

"What?"

"Damn it. Don't say a word you hear me. Don't or I will kill the brunette," and the man left the room.

Grissom was confused what was going on. Then he heard people outside. "LVPD anybody home?" said Brass knocking on the door.

Grissom wanted to yell but the man said not to say anything so he didn't. He was sitting in the main room of the cabin so they were bound to find him tied to the chair. The door busted open and in came Brass and some officers. They cleared the front room and Warrick, Catherine, and Sara went to Grissom and started to untie him from the chair.

"Are you okay Gil?" asked Sara as she took him into a warm embrace.

"Yeah I'm fine," he whispered. "I love you."

A voice from the front door came, "No body move."

Grissom pushed Sara behind him and Warrick pushed Catherine behind him. The man was holding the gun that he had been pointing at Grissom every time Grissom tried something.

**_TBC... [I'm not sure if I really like this story anymore. So after I finish it I have another idea._**


	4. 4 Persuasion

**Me And You** – Chapter 4

Brass and the other officers in the other rooms heard the man and froze. Some of the officers emerged from where they were to see what was going on in the main room. The officers that were in the main room were forced to put down their guns and slide them to the man who just walked in the front door. Grissom stepped forward. "Come on now. You don't want to hurt anyone else do you? If you let us all go and come with us we can cut you a deal."

"Gil…" Sara whispered trying to get him to quick walking towards the man with a gun.

Grissom ignored her and kept walking with his hands up in the air towards the man.

"Stop. I mean it stop and go back to where you were." Grissom could tell this man was nervous he didn't mean to kill the whole family and he didn't know what he was doing now.

"Come on. Please, just put the gun down and we can work out a deal." Grissom wouldn't give in.

Brass was watching from around the corner in the hallway trying to make sure he wasn't seen. 'What the hell is he doing?' he kept thinking to himself.

"Grissom stop what are you doing?" yelled Catherine.

Grissom just ignored everything around him except this man who had taken him hostage.

"Seriously man. If you don't stop then I will kill the brunette."

Grissom stopped only a few feet in front of the man. "You don't want to do that. That would be killing an officer and that would cause you even worse punishment. So just put down the gun and let's work this out." By this time some of the officers in the back of the cabin had found an exit and went around the cabin to the front. One officer managed to stand directly behind the man but didn't let him know he was there. "I'm not joking with you. If you put down or give me the gun and come with us we will cut you a deal and you will be better off." Grissom nodded his head slightly at the officer standing behind the man.

The officer slowly approached and held his gun to the man's head. "Put down the gun and don't do anything stupid."

Feeling the barrel of the gun behind his head the man freaked. As he went to set down the gun the gun accidentally fired hitting Grissom in the leg. This caused everyone to panic.

**_TBC.._**


	5. 5 Recovery

**Me And You** – Chapter 5

"Gil…" screamed Sara and ran to Grissom side as he laid on the ground.

The officer behind the man quickly grabbed him and handcuffed him.

Several officers ran back towards the road they came from. Every once in a while one would stop and stand there while the others continued so they could direct the paramedics in. Brass had called the paramedics when they spotted the cabin in the distance. Brass and two other officers escorted the man back towards the cop cars.

Warrick was putting pressure on Grissom's bleeding wound. Catherine helped Sara comfort him and keep him awake. He was tired and losing blood. Sara held his head in her lap and kept her hand in his hair. When the paramedics arrived they took over and Sara went with Grissom to the hospital. Catherine and Warrick processed the scene.

Grissom went into surgery when he got to the hospital. Sara sat in the waiting room waiting for news on how Grissom was doing when Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Nick, and Brass came through the doors. "Anything?" asked Catherine.

"Nothing." Sara broke down in tears. She knew he would be fine but she just wanted to hold him right now. He had been in there long enough.

After what seemed like an entirety of waiting the doctor finally came out. "Gilbert Grissom," said the doctor. The team stood up and walked over to him. "Are you all family?"

"I'm his fiancé," said Sara. The team looked at her a little shocked but not sure if it was true or she was just saying it.

"Okay, Dr. Grissom is stable and in his own room right now. We got the bullet out and managed to stop the bleeding. He needs to stay off his feet for a while though. We are going to keep him here for another day then he can go home. He shouldn't go back to work for another couple weeks though."

"Thank you. Can we see him?"

"Yes. He's in that room right there."

The team walked into Grissom's room. Sara went to his side and kissed him on the forehead. "You scared be back there. Don't ever do that again," said Sara.

Grissom chuckled a little and gave her a hug. "Sara's right you know. I think you had all of us that were there scared," said Catherine.

"Glad to see you're all right boss man," said Greg.

The team stayed for a little while then headed back to the lab to get their things and go home. "Get some sleep Gil," said Sara when the team was all gone. "You need your rest."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I can sleep in the chair over in the corner of the room."

"No, you should go home and get a good nights rest. You have to feed Bruno anyway."

"Okay, but I'm not leaving until you're asleep. So get some rest and I will back later."

Grissom fell asleep quickly and after watching him sleep for a while Sara left to go home. She feed Bruno and went to bed herself. She listened to the radio lightly as she drifted to sleep. _(Me and You by Kenny Chesney)_

_Ordinary? No, really don't think so_

_Not a love this true _

_Common destiny_

_We were meant to be_

_Me and you_

_Like a perfect scene from a movie screen_

_We're a dream come true_

_Suited perfectly, for eternity_

_Me and you_

_Everyday, I need you even more_

_And the night time too_

_There's no way, I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

_Everyday I live_

_Try my best to give_

_All I have to you_

_Thank the stars above_

_That we share this love_

_Me and you_

_Everyday, I need you even more_

_And the night time too_

_There's no way, I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

_Ordinary? No, really don't think so_

_Just a precious few…_

_Ever make it last, is lucky as _

_Me and you_

Grissom was okay and they could move on with their lives and be together forever.

**THE END**


End file.
